


I Know What You Did Last SleepOver

by chelseasmile1999



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Military Backstory, Military Uniforms, Modern AU, Past Relationship(s), lance and Keith had a fling, no want for a relationship now, past klance, shiro is seriously flipping out, they want to feel and to appreciate another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseasmile1999/pseuds/chelseasmile1999
Summary: Shiro is an airforce militant who wanted to come back home and surprise his brother Keith. He does so with last minute help from Keith's friend!Sir suggests a sleepover and that is when everything goes down!





	I Know What You Did Last SleepOver

Patience yields focus….

Patience is a virtue….

Patience is the key to-

HOOOOOONK!

Shiro slammed his hand on the wheel, making the sound scare the other he can see in the car up in front of him and start to move. The light had turned green like 10 seconds ago and this man was not paying attention at all!

Shiro was gritting his teeth, looking at his watch and saw that the time was still going too fast. What felt like a minute was actually five. And this feeling sucks when you're late to an event.

His younger brothers graduation party.

Shiros brother, Keith, finally has graduated, even I he did get expelled from another school, he managed to finally pass and their parents are hosting a party on behalf of Keith. And knowing his youngster brother, Keith will be sulking.

Shiro was in his Air Force uniform, couldn't change in time as he finally had free time to go to Keith's party last minute. God, the people at his base were giving him such a rough time for spending a week basically wondering if they should allow him to-

“Oh my fucking god.” Shiro growled as he was about to burst. This was the 10th red light he has been at. Good thing he was at the front of the line though, or else he would honk his horn all the way till he reaches to his neighborhood.

As he waited, Shiro was moving his hands towards his face and rubbed his cheeks. His metal hand was sticking to his heated face while his flesh one was getting sweaty.

He might have sweated a bit but he didn't care.

He is pissed at how slow traffic is. And he wanted to get to the party on time to surprise his brother.

Oh. So Shiro might have written to his parents that it may be unlikely to go to the party since it was held on a Thursday. He tried to request but with it taking forever to hear a reply from the schedule department, he knew he wasn't going to go.

Ugh. Now he remembers what it is like. To be in a car again and not in a plane. To see civilian life and such.

God. It seems like the world has moved on.

The light turned green and Shiro was finally speeding slightly and was turning to the back roads. He drove the slightly cracked roads with fond memories of when he took his brother to school at one point.

Keith might be surprised. He might punch Shiro. Who knows, he could react anyway at this point.

Shiro then turned to the neighborhood, seeing the grass green from the welcome of summer, the sun shining hotly. Shiro peeked at his watch, it being 4:32.

Okay, not too bad. The party started like two hours ago, not many people should have left yet.

Shiro then sees his parents house and smiles. He loved to see the familiar cars, ones of family members and a few family friends, and all because of his brother. Shiro parked beside the street, but without noticing an unfamiliar scraped up navy blue car parked in the driveway. It was one of first people here, Shiro guessed.

He doesn't recognize it… so who's is it? Is it a friend of Keith's? Shiro smiled at the thought. Keith had barely made friends when Shiro would stil be around, and it seems to have gotten worse when he wrote to his parents. Keith would say he was fine in each letter, which Shiro didn't believe. But he was glad Keith actually had friends over. He felt pride swell in his chest again and was thinking if he should embarrass his brother before he got back to the task at hand.

Shiro then grabbed his hat, feeling weird to look at it and to think of putting it on his head, like it was official, so just held it in his hand. Wearing it seems to formal, to distant with his family. He sighed and looked up to the house again. Okay… okay just head inside the house. No one is going to get mad.

He grabbed his keys and clutched them close while he headed out of the car, closing it quietly as he heads toward the house, where he can kinda hear talking. Wait, no. It's outside.

Shiro rounds about to the right side of the yard, which smells like it was freshly cut; a smell he quite misses. In his tip toes, he peeks over the white fence that contains their backyard and smiles when he sees the party.

The party was small, or looks small compared to their almost an acre backyard, but it was quaint. There were about five tables set up, two were used for food, pressing flush against the corner of the fence across from him. The other three were made long ways, making a long table that held a few family members eating already. Others were at the food table or playing the outdoor games of CornHole or frisbee.

Actually, Keith was playing frisbee. He was actually participating in a group activity. In the group were Keith himself, Matt and Katie Holt, who they all have known since Shiro was in elementary school, a couple cousins, and two new people he has never scene.

One of them was a tall rounded fellow. He wasn't overweight or anything, he was muscular as well. Shiro couldn't describe his body type, but the guy looked so happy while he laughed at Keith who tried to catch the frisbee and hurt his hand, making him jump back and let out a noise that was actually funny. His dark complexion was mixed with sweat as he was exerting himself far too much in this game. He took off his sweat soaked head band off for a moment and waved it around to dry it before he slipped in back on.

The other one, he was different. His body was moving fast while he was chasing for the blue plastic, long legs carrying him halfway across the yard. Tan skin was shiny too, but it looked as though he wasn't sweating. Just like he only put lotion or oil on himself. He was smiling and laughing the loudest, teasing Keith and bagging on him if Keith messed anything up. Keith however, was participating in the banter, which shocked Shiro since he would have bet his whole career that Keith would've punched him.

As Shiro was observing the scene, he began to pull back from the fence and sighed. “Oh geez.” He grumbled.

He doesn't want to grab attention from Keith's day… to suddenly have attention shifted of Shiro. He wanted Keith to have his day but he can't not just go and see his little brother at his graduation party.

It's a nice surprise, Shiro repeated in his mind.

Before he can even try to pep talk himself, Shiro was suddenly hearing a loud curse and blue plastic disc was whizzing over the fence, landing in front of Shiro. Oh.

Shiro quickly grabbed it. “I'll get that!”

“You better Lance, you threw it shitty anyways.” Yep, same ol’ Katie.

“PIDGE I SWEAR-“

“Just get the frisbee.” Keith interrupted.

Shiro was freaking out before he could think and stood up to greet Lance. As the side door opened to the other side of the white wood, Lance was looking around, and stared shocked at Shiro.

Shiro quickly began to wave him over and Lance jumped before he closed the gate door and walked over.

“Hello?” Lance whispered a bit, looking at Shiros outfit.

“Hey, Lance right?” Shiro whispered back as he was then gripping the frisbee with both hands, the gloves feeling itchy on his human hand.

“Yeah… who are you?” Lance was relaxed more than he was before, seeming to not have any reason to distrust Shiro. It was the uniform.

“I-I'm Shiro. I'm Keith's older brother.”

“Oh? He never mentioned an older brother.” Lance said while he crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow. Now that Shiro was close enough to pick out details, he saw Lances eyebrows were plucked, skin still dewy and there were barely any sweat stains on the guy. But he did have impressive grass marks on his jeans and sleeves.

“He didn't?” Shiro felt kinda upset about that. He knows Keith is secretive about his family and such, but to not explain simply he has a brother seemed… a bit weird to Shiro.

“No. But, then again, I have only been getting along with him for a year so I understand.” Lance said as he was apparently saving Shiro. Oh okay. Of course Keith wouldn't talk about his brother gone for the military to a recent friend.

“I'm glad to hear that.” Shiro said with a sigh. “But, I- I need your help.”

“Surprising him?”

“Yeah.” Shiro was bashful. Lance now finally smiled at Shiro. It was so open and so dazzling that Shiro had to blink a few times. How old is Lance? Right about Keith's age? How come he has so much… charisma?

“I think I have an idea.” He said softly and then started to chuckle a bit. Lance whispered the plan to Shiro, then both nodding slightly. As Lance finished up, a random voice yelled from the other side of the fence.

“Buddy! Come on!”

“Hold on Hunk! I am trying to find it!”

“You couldn't have thrown it that far you twink!”

“PIDGE!” Lance shouted scandalized.

Shiro laughed at Lances face, which was getting red. There was a brief gasp and a sudden smack coming from the other side, meaning Katie was getting in trouble.

As Lance calmed down, he was then pretending to walk around to create noise. “I found it!” He called out to the others.

Keith groaned. “Finally!”

Shiro took his position and Lance was smiling. “OKAY! Im gonna throw it!”

Shiro bit his tongue as he was using his human hand to grip onto the disc and was ready to toss it. As Lance said softly, now, Shiro lobbed it over the fence and hurriedly moved to the door, peeking in with Lance to see the disc heading at Keith's direction.

They both moved quickly while Keith was distracted and chasing the frisbee. Family members caught sight of Shiro but didn't say anything as he was in front of Lance, darting straight to Keith.

Soon, Keith jumped up and grabbed the frisbee, shaking his hand he caught it with after he switched the plastic to his free hand. “Dude, when did you throw so hard-?”

Keith stopped immediately as he looked up and saw Shiro. Shiro was waving a bit bashfully and began to walk up towards his younger brother.

The younger didn't do anything as he was in shock, but he was quickly ditching his frisbee and began to get a running start before he launched himself on Shiro and hugged him tightly.

With how Keith ran and jumped, he landed on Shiros shoulders and chest, making him lose his balance and they both toppled over. “Oh sh-“

Shiro caught them before they smacked on the ground, recovering before he was moving his hands to Keith's back and pulling his close. Shiro was feeling overwhelmed as Keith's legs squeezed tighter around his waist and his arms suffocating Shiros neck. But he didn't mind when he heard a few teary gasps near his ear from Keith.

Shiro didn't want to cry so he collected himself and buried his head in Keith's shoulder and hair. “Its good to see you Keith.”

Keith shook more than he already was.

Shiro peeked up and was catching sight of his parents smiling, confused but smiling. They headed over and began to crouch down to hug Shiro too. Trying to get Keith to pull away long enough so they can stand up.

The militant man however was saying it was okay and stood up, holding Keith by his hands on his thighs. Keith let go of his koala position and stepped back, his face red and his eyes wet. A few tears were already spilled across his face before he was wiping his eyes with a heavy shaky hand.

“I-I thought you weren't coming.” His voice was wobbly when he spoke and it made Shiro smile.

“I thought so to. They gave me last minute permission so I was trying to hurry up.” Their parents sighed as they nodded. They seemed to have agreed that this was a pain in the ass for them when their mom was in the military as well. “But enough of me right now, Keith, I am so happy you're graduating.”

Keith shivered again and hugged his brother one more time.

As they were embracing each other, Shiro peeked at Matt and Katie watching from afar. Lance has taken refuge to the bigger guy and smiled at them.  
“Oh, and thank you Lance for helping me.”

Keith pulled back so fast from Shiro that he thought his brother might've broken his neck. But when he saw the look of betrayal on his brothers face, he chuckled under his breath. Keith then directed his gaze to Lance.

“You knew?!”

Lance was wide eyed and lifted his hands up surrendering. “No! I ran into him over the side of the fence! He asked me to surprise you last minute was all! Dude, I didn't even know you had a brother till now.”

Keith was taken aback slightly and the bigger guy next to Lance rose his hand. “And I second that. You seriously didn't tell me anything about this. Did you know Pidge?”

Katie was smirking at them both and nodded. “Why yes. I knew. Matt and Shiro were best friends, so of course, I knew Keith back then.”

“What?! Oh my god Pidge, you seriously have been holding back on me! The embarrassing things about Keith I could make fun of!” Lance cried out dramatically.

Shiro chuckled as he was peeking at his parents and family, all laughing along as well.

Keith blushed and began to glare at Lance. “Pidge, if you tell stories about me, I'll the stories about you in return.”

Katie was wide eyed and began to look at her friends. “Sorry boys. Kept under lock and key.” She mimicked the movements of locking her lips and throwing away a key. Lance groaned.

“I can talk to you guys about Keith.” Shiro brought up and smiled at the two in fake kindness, the smile he knows Keith hates and honestly would strangle him for. When he looked at Keith, he couldn't hold the smile long enough before he was laughing full on, almost snorting.

“You are no longer my brother.” Keith said and the bigger guy was chuckling, which Keith snapped at him for. “No Hunk! Don't bribe him!”

“A bribe?” Shiro asked between gasps. The big guy, Hunk, quickly rounded to the snack table and grabbed a plate, showing them to Shiro and presenting them to him. On the plate were sweets and brownies. Shiro hasn't had any sweets in several months, maybe a year or two, so when he was presented with the goodies, he was already wide eyed in awe.

“Shiro, no. Don't do it.” Keith said pleadingly. Shiro grabbed a cookie and rubbed his free hand on Keith's hair, ruffling it.

“Keith used to cut his hair to be layered like the emo kids once.” Shiro told and cue the laughter coming from Lance and Hunk. Katie was wide eyed and seemed to have remembered something because she was scrunching her nose and shivered. Keith was silently sinking to the ground and groaning.

Matt was laughing behind a closed fist, moving to rub at Katie's short hair and shoot a few kind words to Keith who was still groaning. Shiro finished his first cookie and he was smiling at the family members who were enjoying the kids. Shiro then reached for a brownie, but Lance cut him off.

“Ah-bap-bap! One sweet for one embarrassing story! Pay up.” He said and Hunk was backing him up by moving the plate away. Oh darn. Shiro looked at Keith who was silently looking at Shiro with the meanest glare he could muster.

“Keith tried to dye his hair red and it turned pink.” Shiro grabbed a brownie. “That's all I'll say though, I am really loving these sweets.”

Hunk thanked Shiro between laughter along with Lances own. The mullet haired teen was leaning to the ground and blushed so much.  
Shiro was ruffling Keith's hair and apologized. They all fell into comfortable conversation. Mostly about what Keith has been doing and explaining the new memes to Shiro.

It was fun to be home.

———

Shiro has been at the house for a couple days now. He sleeps on the couch in the living room and is always greeted by a sleepy Keith wanting to watch TV. They joke and make cereal to accompany them while they watch the morning cartoons. It somehow made it on their moms Facebook but it was still an intimate moment for only them.

When Shiro was confused on why Keith was staying at home fore the 3rd time in a day without his phone around, he asked him.

They were in the kitchen, talking about Shiros base and how long he will stay and all that. Keith was making brownies from a box and was pouring the mixture into their moms thick glass pan. Shiro was watching from afar since Keith doesn't trust him with cooking.

“Hey Keith, I gotta ask you something.”

Hm?” Keith was too busy on pouring all the mixture in.

“Why haven't you talked or texted your friends I met at the party since I've been here?” Shiro knows the answer, he knows. But he just wants to confirm it real quick.

“Well, I want go spend as much time as I can ya know?” Keith said without even flinching. He put the spoon and bowl down with a huff, licking the brownie batter off of his fingertips. “Besides, I text them at night, just not when you're up.”

“Keith.” Shiro used his parental voice. The one he has picked up form his mom and dad.

Keith shuddered and sighed as he finally faced Shiro. “It's not that bad! I warned them that I will be super busy.”

“But you can at least invite them over. We have enough room for everyone.” Keith paused and frowned. “We can even have a sleepover.”

“A what? Shiro- no. No sleep overs.”

Shiro rose an eyebrow when he saw his younger brother put in the pan, but his face was already red before the heat of the preheated oven his it. Shiro then smirked as he leaned over the island.

“Oh- so, something happened at a sleepover?”

“What? No.”

“You can't lie to me at all. Im your brother, I taught you how to lie and you're doing a shit job..”

“Shiro-“

“I won't tell mom and dad at all. But if you're not ready I won't hold it against you.”

“Really?”

“No.” Shiro was staring at his brother with a smirk and loved how frustrated his brother had gotten. This is what happens when you have siblings, kindness and limits don't exist.

Keith looked flustered and was rubbing his unkempt hair. “Well… it was a couple months after you graduated from boot camp and were stationed off. And… I got into bad stuff.”

What? Shiro knew Keith was very attached to Shiro but he didn't know it was like this. Bad stuff?” Keith nodded.

“I was… drinking at one point. I drank and smoked some weed. Went to parties and all that.” That was something mom failed to mention in her letters. “I was just trying to fine something steady in my life and I couldn't find it. That was when Pidge was intervening and invited me to her house and I met Lance and Hunk. She said I was just upset about something, didn't mention you and they were having a small party.”

Shiro smiled because of course Katie would go so far. She was into helping Keith ever since she was young and about 3 years younger than him. “Sounds like Katie.”

Keith was smiling a bit and looked like he wanted to say something but he shook his head. “Yeah… but Hunk and Pidge passed out, me and Lance were awake. We stayed up and I was feeling upset again and I just… jumped on him. He was okay with it, was okay. We didn't go any farther than touching. But I regretted it.”

“Why?”

Keith breathed in and was covering his face with both of his hands for a moment before he feels as though his thoughts were organized enough before he looked up and watched. “After that, Lance… he was just bugging me and following me, asking me ‘What are we?’, ‘Are we dating?’, ‘What did you think of it?’, just… he was bugging me about it and I told him it was a one time thing, something I did because I was upset. And he… he was hurt.” Keith as biting his lip. He looked pained. “I was hurt too and he was just… I apologized and told him sorry for leading you on.”

Keith looked at his brother to see if he was going to add his input but Shiro was just sitting there, listening to his brother. His expression was blank and his eyes were zeroed in on his brother. Keith continued.

“I… I just didn't know what to do so I just told him to leave me alone because I didn't want strong attached and then we didn't talk until recently.” Keith ended it with a sigh and his head in his hands, elbows propped on the island. Shiro just stared.

“Keith…” Shiro didn't know what to do but put his hands out and was touching at Keith's hand, which crumbled away from his face easily. Shiro then walked around the island and was pulling Keith closer to him by the wrist with his real hand. And soon, he was hugging Keith as he was breathing heavily. He doesn't think his brother was crying, but he let his brother breath.

Soon, Keith pulled away and sighed. “I'm sorry… unloading that onto you.”

“That's fine. You're my brother.” He said and chuckled at how Keith was smiling a bit. “So… that means you're gay? Or bi or pan? Or whatever?” Shiro asked.

Keith looked up with red cheeks as he was looking scandalized. “I-I'm gay… yeah. Mom and dad don't know so p-please don't-“

“Don't worry. They haven't noticed I'm bi at all even when I dated Matt for a month.”

Keith looked at him and was blushing so much as he was chuckling so much. “O-oh my god.” He was smiling a bit more and leaned on Shiros chest as he was laughing about this whole situation.

“So, no slumber party?” Shiro asked when they both calmed down. Keith was wide eyed as he looked at the timer on the oven, saying only 6 minutes have passed.

“We can… but it has to be in the living room and I am far away from Lance.” Keith said and was blushing. Shiro nodded understanding.

With that, they sat in the living room and planned that sleepover with some pretty good brownies might he add.

———

After a couple calls and a night to pack, the sleepover was commencing at Shiro and Keith's house. They planned all day by gathering all the bedding and sleeping air mattresses they had with all the extra pillows their parents had bought for some reason in the living room. The TV had been faced towards the living room and had all the possible games Keith got his hands on. It was all decked out and it would've made Shiros day if he was ten again.

But now, Shiro was filling up the last of the air up mattresses with the blankets and pillows on the couch, all folded up neatly beside him. He was hating to have to full these up since they were boring to do and he had to hold the little nozzle down on the hole so he couldn't walk to turn on the TV.

That was until the door was being knocked on. Oh thank god. “Come in!” He called out. Lance and Hunk entered in through the doors with a goofy smile on their faces immediately. Shiro greeted them and waved.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Shiro!”

“Hey there. Do ya need a hand?” Lance asked as he was setting his bag down, along with Hunk. Hunk was following the other and was staring.

“Yeah, do you need help? Or is there something we can do while you do that?”

Shiro shook his head at the twos offers, smiling at the kindness. “Nah, I'm all good. Keith's in the kitchen gathering snacks if you wanna help though. He might need someone to boss around.”

Hunk was wide eyed and smiled. “Oh, can we?” Oh, he forgot about Hunk and his cooking skills.

“Hunk, I actually need you in there, I need your brownies again.” Shiro whined playfully and Hunk blushed from the compliment.

“I will! Keith! I'm coming in!” Hunk playfully marched in and soon, he heard Keith cursing under his breath as he was rifling around in the kitchen to look for ingredients while Hunk ordered him around this time.

Shiro chuckled and popped the little contraption off the hole of the air mattress and closed it. “Okay, I'm officially done with the mattresses.” He said and pushed off the mattress on the floor, letting it bounce with the other two.

Lance chuckled as he was sitting next to Shiros pile of blankets and pillows. “Are you sure you don't need help? Cause I can't just sit back and watch you do stuff.”

“Uh- well, maybe you can help put the sheets on the mattresses while I prepare the couch.” Shiro suggested, moving to put up the air mattress supplies. Lance nods as he was then looking through the pile to find the sheets.

When he found them he got to work, Shiro moving to work on taking off the backseat cushions. While Lance was setting the covered pillows down and Shiro finally got the blankets set, Keith stomped in the living room with flour in his hair and some white smudged on his shirt. He stopped in front of Shiro with a scow on his face and opened up his hand.

“I need to get some ingredients so I need your car.” Was all he said and Shiro handed them to him.  
  
Lance was staring at Keith with a cock of his brow and looked at Shiro. “Should we worry?”

“Never.”

“Alright.”

They went back to work.

———

Everyone finished their part of the sleepover, the snacks all good and delicious as the beds were made.

Pidge finally came over after an hour or so thought, walking in in the middle of the movie they were watching. Lance and Hunk of course stood up and greeted them as Shiro did too, Keith grunting as he was into the movie and paused it, but smiled when greeting Pidge.

“Hey Pidge, why did it take you so long to get here?”

“Matt was wanting to drop me off to see Shiro so he made me wait. The asshole didn't even come home!” Pidge said with a scowl and Hunk patted their back with a sigh.

“Watch the mouth Katie, Im an adult here and you're still underaged.” Shiro fake scowled and chuckled a bit as Pidge did too.

“Wow nice for you to be my other brother Shiro.” They then walked over to hug him and Shiro hugged them back. “But uh, Shiro I need to clear things up.”

Lance and Hunk looked at each other before they got what Pidge was referring to and nodded. They both took Shiro to the couch and sat him down. “What is it? Am I doing something wrong?” He asked softly as he didn't want to do that to Pidge.

Pidge was wide eyed as they saw the look of hurt on his face. “Don't give me that look I'll cry.”

“I wanna cry too.” Lance said and wiped a fake tear dramatically as he was sitting to Shiros right side and Hunk was at his left. Shiro gave him a theatrical glare and Keith was right behind Pidge.

“What is it Katie?” He said and was looking at Pidge.

Pidge sighed then. “That's the thing… I don't go by Katie anymore… and I don't want to be referred to as a girl anymore.”

“Oh- are you a guy now?”

“No, I'm non-binary.”

“… like the code?” Shiro asked and Pidge rose an eyebrow at him. “So… 100011101?”

“Wait- Shiro- oh my god.” Pidge was chuckling softly before they fell over and began to snort a bit, Keith staring at them on the floor with wide confused eyes.  
“Shiro how the fuck did you get them to snort?” Keith asked and Shiro was confused. “They don't snort ever. This is the first time since we were kids since I heard them snort.”

Shiro looked at the two beside them and they were laughing too but were staring at Pidge while in the middle. Hunk and Lance then laid a hand on Shiros shoulders and sighed a bit. “P-Pidge is saying they don't want to be a boy or a girl. They them pronouns and to be called ‘Pidge’.”

Shiro was pausing as he was confused. He has never heard of that at all. But it did make sense. Shiro guessed Pidge was going to be trans, but a trans man by how they always wandered to the men's section when their family would go out together shopping.

“Oh, I see. I have never heard of that before honestly.” He explained as Pidge was beginning to to clam down. Keith looked up at Shiro with a smirk.

“You don't know much about the LGBT Shiro.”

“Oh?” He said and felt his sibling defenses kick up. “What don't I know Keith?”

“Do you know about romantic and sexual orientation?”

“Yeah. Bi in both cases.” He ignored Pidge, Hunk, and Lances gawking reactions. He saw how Keith was nodding.

“Okay. Do you know pan?”

“We… cook with it?” Keith looked victorious and Shiro was feeling the mental chalkboard knock down a peg from him.

Lance leaned over. “I'm pan. It means I don't care about gender or sex. I like someone.” He was smiling at Shiro and patted his shoulder. “Good try though!”

Why does Shiros heart feel tighter?

Pidge then jumped in. “Do you know about ace?”

“Uh… you don't like… sex?” Shiro said as he was thinking about one of his bunk mates and how he was complaining about his parents not accepting him.

“Yes! I am that by the way. But I want to date someone.” Pidge said and Shiro piped up.

“Oh? Who?”

“I don't know. The right person that comes along I guess?” They questioned and Hunk leaned over.

“I am hetero-romantic, but I don't want to have sex until I find the right person too.” Shiro smiled at him and chuckled. And then Pidge looked at Keith.

“What about you Keith? What are you into?”

Keith tensed and beside him, Lance tensed. Lance must know too… and it probably has brought up some memories for him.

“Oh. I don't want to…” Keith looked at everyone until he looked straight at Shiro. Shiro sat up and stretched.

“Okay, big brother is stepping in.”

“Or daddy.” Shiro looked at Lance and rose an eyebrow.

“Daddy?” He asked a bit as Keith was shocked and Hunk and Pidge were dying again.

“Uh- you- you don't know what that means?” Lance asked as his whole face was getting seriously red.

“No. Are you calling me a dad?”

“Yes…?” Lance was looking from Keith to Shiro, ignoring the continued cackling behind.

Shiro mulled over the word and his eyebrows rose. “I kinda like that. Okay, dads stepping in.” No one told him the truth all night and Pidge was teasing at Lance all night by referring Shiro as dad the whole night.

Keith was about to kick them all out.

———

It was late at night and Keith was again, going to kick them all out.

“So… so Keith. Why the mullet?” Lance asked while they all were so tired, it being 1 am. Usually they last longer until they get sleepy and act delirious, but upon Shiros request of brownies, they all had a sugar crash and are paying the consequences.

Keith grabbed some chocolate covered popcorn and threw it at Lances direction. “You shut up you twink.”

Pidge cackled and Hunk was laughing deeply, coke shooting out his nose. Shiro was sitting on the couch looking down at all of them, used to staying up late and smirking at his brother. “Play nice.”

“Yeah, play nice around dad.” Pidge said and it was Lances turn to throw goldfish at Pidges rounded glasses.

Shiro is really glad his parents will be gone till late afternoon since Keith and Shiro will need time to clean up the place.

“I really need to know why calling me dad is such a laughing matter though.” Shiro said and was letting his head fall on his open prosthetic palm. Pidge giggled again and Hunk was walking to the kitchen to grab napkins. Keith was not dealing with any of this and shoved the popcorn in his mouth.

“I- I think Lance should explain it.”

“No!”

“Yes. Please do.” Keith seethed.

Lance was then rubbing his cheek and was then beginning to move to sigh. “I-it means… it's a sexual term?”

“Sexual term?” Shiro said straightening up, now curious.

“Oh- well, it is like a power dynamic? Like, whose dominate and submissive?” Lance said and was glaring at Pidge who was snorting at his explanation, Keith now just plain looking as though he was going to murder Lance.

Shiro was beginning to change the subject and chuckled slightly at him. “I have a lot to learn huh?”

Everyone chuckled and Lance was actually happy to change the subject.

———

Everyone crashed at 2 am. Hunk was snoring with Pidge at his side, Lance on the other on the air mattresses. Shiro and Keith were laying on the couch, Keith sleeping on the L portion of the couch and Shiro was awake. He can't sleep.

His body is trained to sleep 6 hours and he is not ready to sleep yet… he watched the others sleeping and sighed while he felt he missed a lot.

He feels like he missed a lot of his brothers life…

Like as though he was stuck in time. His parents have changed, Keith's changed and Katie- Pidge has changed! Keith is making friends and is exploring himself, he's… changing.

Shiro doesn't know if he should cry or not.

“Anyone awake?” Lance whispered it and it startled Shiro as he twitches.

“Yeah. I'm awake.” Silence and Lance then sits up, Shiro knows because he can hear Lance slowly shift out of the blankets and sit up. He can see Lances outline.

Lance was then crawling towards the couch and his hand was out, grabbing onto Shiros metal arm. Lance froze and shivered. “Your arm is so cold.”

“Hehe. Sorry.” Shiro was lifting his arm up and suddenly, Lance was intertwining his fingers through Shiros. “Lance?”

“I… I know it's weird to ask since like, I have met you and you're Keith's brother but… I… I'm getting upset.” Lance complained. “I… I know this is hard to dump on you.”

“It's alright Lance.” Shiro squeezed his hand softly. “But uh, I want to thank you again… for the party. I really wanted to surprise Keith but I couldn't get the confidence.”

“Oh? No problem at all. I was filming it by the way.”

“You did?” Shiro lifted up his head and stared at the outline of Lance. The other chuckled softly and hummed.

“Yeah. I can send it to you if you'd like.” Lance was whispering so softly that Shiro had to lean close to even hear him.

“If you can. But my phone hasn't been working and I couldn't get it fixed so maybe when it's all fixed this week.” Shiro said. “But I can give you my number and you can give me yours.”

Lance was silent, but squeezed at Shiros hand and hummed. It was silent and Shiro felt Lances warm breath on his shoulder and soon, moved a bit so he was on his side and scooted back. “Wanna sit up here?”

Lance was silent and slowly climbed in the bed. Shiro wasn't thinking dirty minded. But he missed hugging. He missed cuddling… he misses feeling so close to someone.

As the other was now cuddling up to his chest, Shiro moved his real arm on Lances back and rubbed at his shoulder blades, relaxing the tension. He can feel the silk pajama set Lance had on. He can smell Lances face wash on his skin and the oils Lance had brushed through his hair.

He senses an actual person near him.

“Why do you feel lonely?” Shiro asked as he sleepily and not leaned to hurried his nose in Lances soft brown hair.

“O-oh. I… I just don't… feel adequate with my friends.” He explained. The other stilled his hand before he slid it down to the middle of his back finally.

“Why?”

“I… I just… everyone has their own thing you know?” Lance breathed out as he clutches his own shirt with his hand that is between him and Shiro, the other moving to wrap around Shiros side and clutched at the thin t-shirt. “I don't. Pidge is smart as hell and graduated high school at age 15, Hunk is about to become an engineer, Keith has this whole bad boy vibe and somehow got back on track. And I'm… I'm just an ol’ boring honors student who doesn't even have a special interest to pursuit…”

Lance was shivering a bit and Shiro wanted it to be from the cold… he grabbed his blanket quickly and covered Lance but he still shivered.

“Lance… you can't really think that? Right?” Shiro whispered in Lances hair. Lance was stiffening before he buried his head in Shiros chest.

This is dangerous… is is wrong. So wrong to be close, so wrong to be near each other. But it s so warm and comfortable he wants it to be right.

“I… I do. I'm the youngest of my family and I'm constantly compared.”

“Well don't make that mentality into a family tradition… Lance I see so much potential in you.” Once Shiro said that, Lance huffed. Shiro lightly tapped at Lances back in warning. “I do. You were so nice to me. You helped me, you helped Keith. I know how much of a heart you have. You're kind and caring. You care so much.”

Lance squeezed at Shiros shirt tighter. “Shiro…”

His voice stopped working. Is… Lance okay? His voice is so soft and so vulnerable that Shiro was moving his hand to pull Lances head closer to his chest and combed his fingers through it, his real hand feeling the softness of what the oil has left behind.

“I can already tell you are going to do great things Lance.” He said in Lances hair. The other was shivering slightly and soon, moved his other hand to grip at Shiros chest.

“P-please…” Lance then looked up and Shiro couldn't see him. But he felt a hot breath on his face as a warning before Lance leaned up and kissed him.

He didn't know what triggered it, maybe the tension that buoy up or the fact that Shiro had missed the contact, but Shiro was kissing back. In the silent, dark living room where Keith and the rest of his friends are laying in.

Shiro pulled back and was about to say stop until Lance pulled him back in and licked at his lips. Oh- oh.

Shiro was slightly opening his lips and breathed in heavily as Lance was kissing him. Oh- oh shit. He hasn't-

He has never kissed this deeply, or this passionate, in his life. Shiro didn't really like kissing for some reason. And when he got older, his mind was so set on the military that he excluded all forms of relationships beyond best friends that he never experienced anything.

But he is experiencing this and oh boy, Shiro had to take a breather. He pushed Lance away by the chest slightly and winced when their lips made a smacking sound.

“L-Lance calm- calm down.” He painted quietly. Shiros an adult! And he's making out with Keith's friend? What the fucking hell is he doing? “H-how old are you?”

“E-eighteen. I'm about to be nineteen.” Lance sounded so ready to say that to Shiro.

Shiro sighed in relieve but stopped as, he is still dealing with someone he barely knows and is his brothers friend and sorta ex?

“Lance… you're going to regret this.”

“… I know…” Lance was then stifling and Shiro panicked as he was then sitting up.

“L-let's go upstairs.” Lance hummed and they began to quietly walk.

Shiro was moving around, trying to not bump into anything and only failing twice because he forgot the layout of the house after so long. Soon, he looking and remembered which door was his room and entered. As they did, he flipped on the switch and covered his eyes on the strong yellow lighting as did Lance. They both groaned and looked at each other.

Lances eyes were red and his cheeks were red and god damn his nose and ears were red too.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked as he looked at Lance. He was shaking his head no and Shiro frowned. Shiro looked around and found his old bed, moving Lance to it. He sat down and let the other sink down and cry. The tears fell naturally down Lances skin and Shiro wanted to wipe them away with his thumb.

He didn't.

“Lance… I'm sorry.”

“No no! It's not you.” Lance said softly and smiled a watery smile at the other. “I just… I fall too easily.”

“Oh? Like with Keith?”

Lance stare at him. “He told?”

“He is a shit liar you know. I got it out of him, don't worry.” Shiro wanted but Lance was already looking broken as he was furrowing his eyebrows and his lip was quivering. He hid his face.

“God. He probably said all how I was so whiny and fucking shitty.” Lance complained. But he kept taking. “And- and how I was bugging him and wanted to date… how I ruined everything…”

Shiro cut him off by touching Lances chest with his real hand, trying to stop the quivering.

“Breathe… Lance breathe or I will have to do CPR.”

“I d-don't mind.” Shiro paused and looked at Lance who was smirking through trembling lips. He had to chuckle.

“Even like this you are trying to flirt?”

“D-don't get mad at a g-guy for trying.” Lance chuckled as he sniffed heavily and wiped his face with his sleeves.

“Someone who called me daddy before.”

“Oh god it sounds so weird when you say it.” Lance said and was blushing while he was covering his face now. His shuddering has lessened.

They were silent for a bit and Lances had stopped sniffing for a bit. “Are you okay?” Shiro asked softly. Lance nodded and looked at Shiro, putting his arms down.

“Yeah… I'm sorry.” He muttered. Shiro sighed as he was staring at Lances

“In the adult, I should've not done that.”

“But I forced you.”

“No, Lance, you were acting out on your emotions… it's fine… I am sorry for leading this on.” Shiro hated how that sounded.

“It's alright… I still liked it. You hadn't kissed much hadn't you?” Shiro blushed at Lances words.

“N-no like that. I wasn't really into getting relationships when I was at that age.” He muttered softly. “But… i liked it.”

“I did too.” Lance said and paused. “That's weird. I'm sorry.” Shiro dismissed it. And they talked.

They talked about what would become of them next morning, how they will act, if this will continue or to stop. And they talked about Lances emotions. Shiro kept reassuring Lance, telling him how he truly thought of the younger one. Lance cried again and Shiro hugged him so tight.

And then they made out again.

Weird, I know. They were too emotional and their brains were tired, too tired for the clock to ring up 3 am on Shiros nightstand. It was strange that his parents would still keep that alarm clock on, but he didn't think about it more when Lance was moving his hand on Shiros neck and tongued his mouth more. Shiro groaned. He tasted like goldfish and he didn't mind.

Lance took the so lead easily and they made out comfortably.

They changed positions as well as Shiro was sitting up at the headboard, the rickety wooden one that squeaked slightly loud, and Lance was on top of his lap. Too dangerous of a position but they both made out as they sleepily rubbed at each others backs and chest.

And then the next moment before they knew it, they were downstairs in their respective places asleep.

———

Shiro was awoken by his brother leaning close to his face and whispered Shiros name. Shiro jumped up from the sudden position and shot up, Keith and Shiros foreheads colliding hard. The sound was so loud that Hunk, from the kitchen, asked the two in the living room if everything was alright.

Shiro laid back on the couch and curled on himself, groaning. Keith was squating on the floor with a string of curses that would even make their late grandmother grow scarlet.

“We’re fine Hunk!” Keith called out and looked at Shiro, sitting up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. You?” Shiro muttered and chuckled a bit as he was now sitting up carefully, seeing the impressive bruise on Keith's forehead. Keith nodded.

“I was just waking you up because Lance and Hunk are finishing up breakfast.” Keith muttered and Shiro tensed at Lances name.

He remembered last night. Some of it, he didn't know how the hell he and Lance ended up downstairs again, but he remembered majority… “Lance cooks too?” Was all he gave.

Keith nodded. “He makes these bomb ass spicy omelettes. I had to go get some more eggs. I volunteered.”

“Oh shit, I would love them then.” He groaned and was getting out of the couch, heading to the kitchen with Keith. As they both were in the kitchen, he can see everyone dressed up, ready to go out it seems like as Keith and Shiro were still in their pajamas. “What time is it?” Shiro called out.

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance looked over and smiled at the sleepy Shiro. But Lance was blushing a bit and seemed to be a bit stiff as well. He answers for everyone anyways. “It is about 10 am, my dude.”

Shiro frowned and sighed. “I overslept.”

“What the hell?” Pidge asked and began to look at Shiro from behind their glasses. “I am dying on the inside with barely any sleep and your fit ass is telling me that you've overslept?”

Shiro nodded. “I sleep 6 hours.”

Hunk looked over with a gawking expression. “Oh shit, bro, no.”

“Yes bro.” Everyone giggled at Shiros little comeback.

Soon, Lance turns around and faces Shiro. “Lucky for you big man, I am giving you the last, hot omelette! It is my own spicy omelet so please handle with care.” He said with a smile. Should Shiro tease? He should.

“Oh, no daddy today?” He questioned as he received an immediate response. Lance turns back around with a red face and slapped his hand on the counter.

“We do not bring that up!” He squeaked out. But everyone began to torment him at breakfast from beginning to end. Shiro ate as he observed all of their bantering and loved Lances omelette. He almost requested for a second helping.

———

Hunk and Pidge were outside putting their stuff up in the trunk as Keith was downstairs in the living room, pulling off the sheets so slow and getting them in the laundry.

Shiro and Lance were upstairs ‘looking for his phone’ and ‘going to the bathroom’ respectively. But really, they were kissing softly again, their bodies aching to be close.

Shiro pulled back and felt ashamed, but let his forehead fall on Lances when they took a breather. “I… I don't know… how long I'll stay until I head back.” He said. “Or when I will be back for holidays.”

Lance looked at Shiro and nodded softly. They will be lonely…

Let's get this straight, they're not dating, they're not going to date, maybe, but they… want to feel body heat, warmth, to feel appreciated and loved and to feel as though they can love normally.

Lance wants that feeling because he has never gained that from everyone he has been with.

Shiro wants that feeling for he had ignored that kind of attention and now regrets not craving it.

They both just want to cuddle and make out, but nothing that is too committed… and it's weird how it had only taken them two times of seeing each other for this to spark up.

Shiro hugged Lance tightly, both in Shiros room near the door. Lance hugged back and sighed. “I know… can we figure something out before you leave?” Lance pouted in a way hat made Shiros chest tighten up.

“Yes, we can schedule a late night meeting…” He felt kinda scandalous saying that to him. Lance is Keith's friend, a newly graduated high schooler, heading to college after this summer and Shiro is an Air Force pilot… his last year is almost up and he will have to move back to his parents because of how hard it will be to find a job.

“Please.” Lances voice was so small. Shiro smiled at Lance and kissed his forehead before Lance attacked his lips again out of no where. He was vulnerable again.

Soon, they pulled away and Lance left first, wiping his mouth softly. His lips were red and puffy, Shiro thought.

Shiro wiped his mouth too and was feeling his stomach churn. If Keith found out…

Shiro walked downstairs after a minute and was seeing Lance hell Keith uncover all the pillows and stacked them in a pile while Hunk and Pidge unlocked all the air from the air mattresses, letting it blow in their faces. It was cute…

Shiro joined in and greeted them, setting the backrest cushions on the couch again and was noticing all the crumbs and snacks that still littered the floor. Good thing it was about almost 11 am and their parents won't come home till 4 pm.

Keith can power wash the carpet.

When Shiro declared that to Keith out loud, Keith groaned because it was his chocolate stains on the floor, does it not?

Everyone chuckled.

———

Everything was put away inside and inside the car. Hunk was smiling at Shiro and Keith, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

“You two, thank you for the best night I had in all my life. We need to plan this again before shot leaves.” He added and Keith smiled with a nod. Shiro agreed pretty quickly which surprise Keith a bit.

Pidge then stalked over and sighed. “I am seriously agreeing with Hunk. I freaking miss how much I love hanging out with you Keith. I'll need to bring over my movies and we can watch it!” They said happily and Keith grew excited too.

And then Lance was stalking over a bit confused as he was looking at Shiro, Hunk and Oudgr focusing on what movies to bring next time. “So, we are doing this again?”

“Apparently.” Shiro muttered with a smile and put a hand on Lances shoulder, his prosthetic one. “I can't wait for the next one, I loved your omelette.”

Lance chuckled. “Thank you. I loved… your advice.” He blushed and Shiro know that he meant other things as well.

“No problem. Just ask me again and I can help.” He reassured and Lance flushed to his ears. Then he playfully punched at Shiros arm.

“You remind me of Captain America.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Very kind and different kind of soldier.” Lance said and this time, it was Shiros turn to flush. He smiled and then, Hunk was walking over.

“Oh yeah. He does!” Hunk chuckled and Shiro smiled as he looked at Lance who was trying to hide his laughter. “But he reminds me of the Winter Soldier with one arm being metal ya know?”

“Really? I haven't seen the Captain America movies actually.” Shiro admitted and suddenly, Pidge and Keith called out, “Okay, that's the movie.”

Everyone laughed again and they all said goodbye for real this time. Lance hugged Shiro wuick to a kiss to his jaw and Shiro was wide eyed until the blue jaded car drove off and left.

———

Keith was power washing the carpet and the chocolate stains were finally gone, him groaning and sighing.

“Geez, freaking we all were so messy.” Keith complained as he shut off the machine and moved to dump out the dirty water in the kitchen sink. “I can't believe the sleep over turned out so well though.” Keith called out from the kitchen to Shiro.

Shiro was at the couch, laying at the spot where he and Lance first kissed, kinda thinking about last night.

“Yeah… you guys were pretty crazy.” He said with a chuckle.

“Did you enjoy the sleepover Shiro? I didn't know if you enjoyed it because you didn't understand spending stuff.” Keith's voice grew from him shouting to going to a normal octave as he was walking from the kitchen to the living room. But Shiro nodded at his younger brother, peeking at him with a smile.

“Don't worry Keith, I loved it. I had a blast.”

“Really?” Keith asked as he was putting the power wash machine together.

“Yeah. I want to do this one again.”

Keith smiled and pulled the machine to the closet in the hallway.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want another fic of that last sleepover with Keith and Lance!!!


End file.
